


Night and Day

by hrimcealdsae



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Elsanna - Freeform, F/F, Sibling Incest, icest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-12 23:43:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1204882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hrimcealdsae/pseuds/hrimcealdsae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At night, Elsa practices the extent of her powers. Anna eventually joins to help. Some actual plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

           _Oh heavens_ … Elsa gasps and tries to breathe as quietly as she can. She flexes her legs, which are spread wide beneath the covers, and slows her pace. Lying on her back, she watches her blankets, like a tent that towers obscenely over her legs, move up and down with the long, luxurious thrusts of the icicle sunk deep into her pussy. Her fingers open and close lightly, pulling the ice rhythmically inside and out.

            Arching her back, she clenches her fist. Her blankets drop in the air as inches of ice dive again into her warm flesh. Elsa hums happily.

            The young sorceress can make icicles that don’t melt, but sometimes it’s fun to see how quickly her body’s heat causes the liquid to pool around her hips and sink slowly into the sheets of her bed. Her parents think that she makes snow in her dreams. This is one fear from which Elsa doesn’t try to dissuade her parents.

            Elsa’s hands move nimbly under the covers, experienced and confident. From perhaps a startling young age, Elsa was quick to discover her own body and the pleasures she can tease out of it with her hands and the power that lived at her fingertips.

            Though really, she sometimes thinks wryly to herself, what else can she do with these powers, hidden as they are from everyone, including her own sister? During the day, Elsa strives hard to fit the persona expected of her, the eldest heir to the throne, wise beyond her years, trusted and respected. It is only at night that Elsa can let it go.

            Elsa’s hips buck in reaction to the ice that clamps and twists around her nipples. She has played long enough now. Turning carefully, the ice moving deliciously inside her, Elsa grips her pillow tightly against her face. She is still safely ensconced in her blankets. Not even in her own bed does Elsa let herself be completely exposed. Sweat drips from her body, the only time, in fact, that she does sweat.

            Arms holding herself up, she slowly lifts her hips and looks down. There is enough moonlight from the window and the skylight above for her to see the piece of ice beneath her. It sits securely now in the middle of her bed. Her pussy hovers over the tip and her tired legs shake from the effort. The icicle presses against the entrance of her pussy, which aches in anticipation.

            And then. Her hips thrust _hard_ against the bed and the icicle is shoved roughly into her. Elsa’s cry, still perhaps too loud, is muffled in the fabric of the pillow. She begins to shift, just barely, from side to side, grinding the knob of ice deep within her. Rocking back and forth, Elsa finds that inner sweet spot again and again. Her clit is crushed against the base of the icicle and cries in pained delight with every movement of Elsa’s body.

            Elsa loses herself in this moment and the beautiful sensations trembling everywhere all the way through her. She holds out for as long as she can. She has spent hours fucking herself this way. When she does finally let herself cum, she swallows her scream. Her fingers twitch and the icicle widens, filling her even more. As she does most nights, Elsa fucks herself to sleep, her body singing with exhausted pleasure. The future is something she worries about only during the day.

~~~ 

            Breakfast for the royal family of Arendelle begins at dawn. It’s the only time they can ensure the whole family is together at least once during the day. Anna fidgets the whole time, eager to be on her way. “Oops, sorry!” she yelps as she knocks the creamer with her elbow. Elsa quickly reaches for it, rising half out of her chair and wincing as she does. Maybe she overdid it a little last night.

            “Are you okay?” Anna asks immediately, solicitously. She looks for any chance to have a reason to speak to Elsa.

            “Yes,” Elsa says, smiling politely. Lies are easy for her. “I think I strained myself with horse-riding yesterday.” Deflecting is also easy. “I’m not as easy on a horse as you are, Anna.”

            Anna beams and bubbles over with advice. Elsa murmurs the necessary responses and deftly diverts the conversation to her parents, who are happy to engage their daughter’s enthusiasm. Elsa resumes eating quietly, absorbed in her own thoughts. It’s true she’s not a very good rider. There are too many opportunities for her to lose control over her powers and the horses are sensitive to her nervousness. She much prefers traveling by her own feet, rather than relying on an unpredictable animal.

            “I’m sure Elsa would be happy to accompany you.”

            “Yes?” Elsa looks up, hearing her name.

            Anna bounces in her seat with excitement, “This'll be so great! I’ll see to the horses now!”

            In bewilderment, Elsa watches her sister scoot her seat from the table and dash out the door. Elsa turns back to her parents and her father speaks hastily to preempt her, “It would be good for you and Anna to spend some time together. Just take her out to the hill and make your flower garlands there.”

            The festival tomorrow. “I thought only Anna was attending,” Elsa says softly. Flower Day is one of Arendelle’s biggest annual celebrations that marks the start of summer. In past years, Elsa had always stayed behind so as to avoid the large crowds and jostling excitement.

            “The people need to see you too, my darling,” her mother says gently. “Besides,” the queen smiles encouragingly, “You and Anna hardly ever get to see each other between your lessons. Spend a few hours in the sun with your sister.”

            “But what if–”

            “Elsa,” her father says, kindly but firmly, “You can’t live behind closed doors. Don’t worry. We trust you.”

            _But I don’t trust myself_ , Elsa thinks. Aloud, she answers obediently, “Yes, Papa.”

~~~ 

            The hill behind the castle is part of the royal grounds. Before that awful day, Elsa and Anna, as young as they were, had permission to go there by themselves and picnic.

            _It’s perfectly safe_ , Elsa tells herself as she shifts in the saddle of her horse. _Nothing can surprise me there_.

            “I can’t believe you stayed in your dress,” Anna says, astride her horse. She swings her legs a little to emphasize the fact that she’s wearing breeches. “It’s so much more fun to ride like this!”

            “Well, it is more ladylike,” Elsa offers. She neglects to mention that, given her activities last night, she’s in no condition to ride in any other way but sidesaddle.

            “Oh, come on,” Anna grunts with impatience. Her sister can try to act like a stick in the mud, but Anna has always known the truth. She kicks her horse into a fast trot. “You’ll never get anywhere that way,” Anna calls over her shoulder, “Race me, Elsa!”

            “Anna, wait,” Elsa looks back at the castle fretfully before she urges her own horse to quicken its pace. “The hill is the other way. Where are you going? Stay on the path!” _Dammit, Anna_ , Elsa curses to herself. She can see right where this is headed.

~~~ 

            All right, she didn’t see the pond. And, as it turns out, she was headed right for it. Her horse, protected by his animal instincts, stops short of the waterline. His rider isn’t so lucky. Elsa has just enough time to make a desperate wish, _Don’t freeze, don’t freeze, don’t freeze_.

            “Oh, Elsa!” Aghast, Anna watches her sister sail straight into the muddy waters. “Elsa, Elsa!” she shouts and dives in next to her. The rescue would be more impressive if the water were deeper than three feet.

            With a splutter, Elsa’s head shoots up from the water, eyes scrunched shut and hands blindly reaching forward, searching for dry land. Frantically, Anna grabs her sister. “Good gravy,” Anna wails, “Why is it so cold!” Carefully, Anna guides Elsa to the edge of the pond where they collapse in a heap.

            “I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Anna repeats shrilly in her ear.

            “Anna–”

            “Please don’t die, I’m sorry, Elsa.”

            “Anna–”

            “You know, you were really hauling ass, who says you’re not a good rider-”

            “Anna!”

            The girl blinks and looks down at her sister. “Oops, sorry,” she repeats again and hastily gets off of her sister. Elsa stands up, in the process discreetly rubbing her groin where Anna had planted her knee. _Heavens_ , she sighs to herself, _I’m going to take a break from those icicles_.

            “Elsa?”

            “Yes, Anna,” she says evenly, wringing her hair, which has come loose from its braids.

            Anna chews her lip enviously at the sight of her sister. While Anna must look like a drowned rat, the pond scum that trails down Elsa’s body only seems to enhance her sister’s natural beauty. Elsa is usually so put together and self-contained. A dunk in some dirty water only makes her beauty accessible, human.

            Anna realizes that Elsa is staring at her expectantly. “Here,” Anna says quietly, holding up Elsa’s glove.

            With a gasp, Elsa snatches the sodden fabric from her.

            “Well!” Anna huffs, “I’m sorry you fell, but I don’t see what good those gloves will do now.”

            “Yes, you’re right,” Elsa says, wincing at the sensation of her hands pushing pond water out of her gloves as she pulls them on. The look she gives Anna is almost unguarded and Anna is warmed by the honesty in her sister’s eyes. “They just make me feel safer,” Elsa admits.

            “I’m sorry I rode ahead,” Anna apologizes again, impulsively reaching for Elsa’s hands.

            Elsa quickly turns away, hugging herself, “Are the horses all right?”

            Anna suppresses a sigh, and her hurt. “Yes, but we’re not. Look at us!”

            The sisters take a moment to eye each other. Anna’s breeches are stained with mud and her hair is matted with debris. Elsa’s dress, almost transparent with water, clings tightly to her skin, and a thick gunk of algae hangs over Elsa’s ear. Water drips in rivulets down their cheeks.

            Elsa is horrified that she breaks first. “Gnrh,” she snorts straights through her nose.

            “Bwahahaha,” Anna shrieks with laughter. She reaches for Elsa and is gratified when her sister doesn’t turn away. “Come on,” Anna says, giggling with happiness, “I know where we can wash up.”

~~~

            “Oh yes…” Elsa murmurs, sinking happily into the hot waters of the spring, which sits in a cluster of rocks and bushes not far from the pond. The water collects in small pools at various heights. A rough patch of woven grass sits at the bottom of the spring, an easy place to put one’s shoes. It’s obvious that Anna has been here before.

            “Convenient, right?” Anna’s voice calls out.

            “Very,” Elsa purrs.

            “What was that?” Anna tries pokes her head through the leaves that separate them.

            “N-nothing,” Elsa stammers, sitting up and pushing herself deeper into the water.

            “Oh, don’t worry,” Anna says laughing, “I’m no peeping tom.”

            Elsa listens to the splash as Anna falls back into the water. Elsa regrets her reaction. Honestly, what harm was there in seeing each other naked or in sharing the same pool? Of course, it is pretty tight in here. They’d be knocking knees if they tried. Elsa feels herself flush with the heat of the water.

            “Hey Elsa?”

            “Yes?”

            “Pass me the soap, would you?”

            Elsa looks around and sees a small metal dish by the edge of the water. “You have everything you need here, don’t you?” She asks as she stretches her hand through the leaves with object in hand. Anna’s fingertips brush hers as Anna takes the soap.

            “I come here pretty often,” Anna admits. Elsa can hear her sister scrubbing her skin vigorously. “I found this place by accident. Actually, I fell into the pond pretty much the same way you did.”

            Elsa’s brow furrows, “You were alone?”

            “Oh, you know,” Anna says breezily, “I do plenty of exploring on my own.”

            _Without me_ , Elsa thinks guiltily. All these years she’s spent behind doors to keep the danger away and here Anna has been getting into scrapes all by herself.

            “Mama and Papa will expect us to have made at least a few garlands to wear at the festival. We should get moving,” Anna steps out of her pool and hops nimbly down the rocks where a brown leather bag sits, nestled between two small boulders. “You’re lucky I keep several changes of clothes here,” Anna remarks, “Though,” she muses, looking up to where she can just see the top of Elsa’s beautiful head, “I’m not sure how well these will fit you. You’re a few inches taller than me.”

            “I’m sure I’ll manage,” Elsa calls. “Just leave a set for me and I’ll be down in a minute.” The water feels heavenly and Elsa is reluctant to leave it. It’s rare for her to be so warm. Elsa doesn’t feel the cold as others seem to. Mostly, she is aware of an absence of heat, a warmth which she always craves.

            “Hey,” Anna’s voice interrupts her thoughts. “Can you look down here?”

            Anna waits patiently for Elsa’s head to emerge hesitantly from the rock cropping. Tossing her wet hair out of the way, Anna reveals her long and slender back. Looking over her shoulder, Anna throws her sister a smile, “Any weird green pond spots?”

            Elsa swallows, hard. “No,” she says simply and disappears back into her pool of water.

            Anna begins to dress. “Come whenever you’re ready,” she says.

~~~

            For a life as ordered as Elsa’s, everyday rituals like taking off her gloves at night possess a special significance. Standing at her wardrobe, Elsa methodically tugs on her fingertips, one by one. She pulls the cloth gently from her hands, luxuriating in the feel of the air against her bare skin. Absently, she hums to herself. “Let it go,” she whispers. Glancing at her bed, she uncharacteristically takes a running leap and bounces on the mattress, giggling to herself.

            Lying on her back, limbs spread, Elsa gazes up at the skylight, watching the clouds move across the moon. _Today was a great day_ , she marveled. Besides chilling the water of the pond, Elsa had made no mistakes. She glances to the side, where her flower garlands sit on her nightstand. The sisters had stayed out far later than they should have. Making the flower decorations was quick work and they could have returned much sooner, but Elsa had caught sight of Anna’s wistful face. It was a look Elsa had ignored before, but this time she couldn’t bear to see how much Anna strove to hide it. Shyly, Elsa asked if Anna knew of other secrets in the woods, which, as it turned out, Anna was only too happy to share. They had spent the whole day romping through the forest.

            Elsa wriggles quickly into the bed, letting her night shift ride up past her breasts as she scoots under the covers. Her body seems to tingle with extra awareness tonight.

            _No icicles tonight_ , Elsa thinks ruefully. With all the day’s activities and Anna’s well-timed knee, Elsa’s body is feeling quite tender. Still, the hot springs have left her skin so soft and wonderful to touch. Closing her eyes, Elsa slowly runs her hands over her body, enjoying the familiar curves, the modest swell of her breasts, the dip of her hips. She’ll have to return to the hot springs soon, with Anna of course.

            Gently, Elsa slides her fingers over her pussy, which is already wet. Her clit pulses happily with pleasure as she traces over it with the soft pad of her finger. Elsa has always been quick to arousal but tonight is especially easy. Images and sensations from her day flit through her mind. The cleansing waters of the hot spring. The feel of Anna’s body, however rough in their tumble, at the edge of the pond. Anna’s bright blue eyes, open and sincere.

            Elsa lightly pinches her nipples, one and then the other. She has done this before, conjured up Anna’s beauty while she touches herself. There is a lot to feel envious about Anna. Though Elsa can see that Anna is still growing into her body, her adorable clumsiness only complements her easy ways, the freedom with which she smiles, her generous love.

            Elsa curls two fingers inside her and she hums softly with pleasure. During the day, she would be mortified if anyone knew she fantasized about her own sister, but at night it is easier to dismiss the pangs of guilt. There is enough for Elsa to worry about. Besides, how can she deny herself a pleasure this honest?

            In her mind, Elsa sees again Anna standing naked at the bottom of the springs, her lightly freckled skin dappled further by the sunlight that filters through the trees. Anna smiles at her from over her shoulder.

            Elsa is surprised by her sudden pleasure and the low moan escapes her unimpeded.

            “Elsa, are you all right?”

            _Shit_. Elsa’s eyes pop open. Her heart thumps in a panic. Drawing her hand away from her breast, Elsa props herself up in the bed, stifling a gasp as she quickly slips her fingers out from between her legs.

            “I-I’m fine,” Elsa calls out to the door, “I’m just a little sore from today.”

            “You need to get out more.” Elsa can hear Anna’s smile in her voice. “Don’t keep yourself up too late. We have a big day tomorrow. Good night!”

            “Good night,” Elsa answers. She listens carefully to her sister’s receding footsteps before falling back onto the bed, suddenly exhausted. Maybe tonight she’ll just go to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna has some secrets of her own. The festival is eventful. Some angst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I take some license with the architecture of the palace.

            Anna prides herself on knowing the secrets of the palace and the royal grounds. This is her whole world and she’s explored it extensively. But while Anna may be more than eager to show her sister where the lilacs bloom in the forest or where Kai keeps his stash of hard liquor (which Anna hasn’t told Elsa yet), there are some secrets that Anna prefers to keep to herself, like the perfect place to sun in the nude.

            Anna had discovered the spot a long time ago. The roof of the royal palace is mostly slanted and steep, but a narrow ledge sits outside the window above Anna’s bed, and from there Anna can crawl to the roof over the hallway that leads to her room and Elsa’s. And it is right above Elsa’s room, next to the skylight, where there’s just enough space to put down a blanket and take a nap in the sun or watch the stars at night.

            It was there, in fact, about a year ago when Anna had discovered another secret. 

~~~

            Dozing in the summer heat, her naked skin lightly toasting in the sun, Anna heard the sound of a carriage pulling up to the palace doors. Scooting to the edge of the roof, Anna cautiously poked her head out to see who was there. Disappointed, Anna watched Papa and Elsa climb out of the carriage.

            _Like anyone comes to the palace_ , she thought resignedly to herself.

            Returning to her blanket, Anna half-heartedly picked up her book to stare at. She didn’t bother to come down. Papa was sure to have meetings and Elsa would just go straight to her room. On another occasion, Anna might have tried to coax her sister to spend some time with her, but Anna knew that Elsa would only be tired and tense from being outside the palace, even if all she had to do was listen to Papa’s speech at the trade meeting.

            Anna was surprised by the sound of the door slamming below her. Elsa was usually very quiet. Peeking into the skylight, mindful of the shadow the top of her head made, Anna could see Elsa standing in front of her mirror, undressing quickly. Embarrassed, Anna almost jerked back, but she found herself transfixed by the sight of her sister’s lustrous white skin.

            _It’s so not fair…_ Anna sighed enviously, admiring the slim and elegant curves of Elsa’s hips, her luxurious blonde hair, now freed from its pins and flowing down Elsa’s delicate shoulders. Elsa had gotten all of the hotness in the family.

            Anna’s breath suddenly hitched in her throat. Eyes wide and disbelieving, Anna watched Elsa cup her own boobs with her hands and start fondling her nipples.

            _Whoah, Elsa_. Anna swallowed hard, frozen in place. _This is different_. Her mind amended distantly, _A good different_. As if in a dream, Anna watched her sister’s hands – no gloves, Anna marveled – move up and down Elsa’s body out of sheer, obvious pleasure.

            Apparently, Elsa wasn’t the ice queen she seemed to be.

            Heart thumping hard with feelings she couldn’t understand, Anna dazedly rolled back onto her blanket, having only enough presence of mind to move quietly and not risk alerting her sister below her. _She seems pretty busy though_ , Anna thought. A hysterical giggle burst from her lips and she immediately clapped her hands to her mouth. Well, she shouldn’t be so surprised. If Anna had a body like that, she’d be touching herself all the time.

            A knock. Someone at Elsa’s door. Leaning over again, Anna watched her sister respond then slip into her bed, apparently where it was safer for her to continue her business. From Anna’s vantage point at the skylight, Anna could just barely see her sister’s legs, moving sinuously under the covers.

            _That’s enough, Anna_ , she told herself firmly. It took another moment but Anna turned her head and let herself fall softly onto her blanket. Her head hurt there was so much blood pounding through it.

            For the first time in her life, Anna knew what it meant to be really horny. Sure, she’d touched herself before. The royal library was full of all sorts of books, and Anna had been quick to find the dirty stuff. She was pretty sure she had orgasmed before too, but this time it was different. This time, Anna could feel a purpose, a driving need in her body that guided her hands surely from breast to hip then, finally, to the hot wet spot that ached so acutely between her legs. The sun, whose gentle heat had earlier made her drowsy, now felt unbearable on her skin, which prickled acutely with awareness.

            _I’m burning up_. Anna whimpered, brushing her fingers over her nipples. They had never felt so hard and sensitive. Eyes closed, the sun a pulsing red through her eyelids, Anna rubbed her clit in tight circles. The sensation wasn’t nearly enough. Desperate to relieve the ache, Anna used her other hand to push fingers roughly inside her, pressing deliberately against the opening of her pussy to stretch herself, anything to massage the delicious pain inside her.

            _She’s doing this right now right below me_ , Anna thought with awe. Soft whimpers continued high in Anna’s throat as the muscles of her pussy tightened around her fingers. Her body had never felt so intensely before. In her mind, Anna imagined herself and her sister as parallel images, Elsa in her bed and Anna on the roof. Anna watched Elsa and breathed in unison as her sister leaned forward, shoulders rounded, mouth slack with pleasure, hips rocking upwards, as they fucked themselves against the fingers working furiously inside and out, over and in.

            _OhhGodoh_ – Anna felt tears spark at the corners of her eyes as she came, her whole body one tight shuddering clench of pleasure before Anna collapsed, sinking into post-coital languor and falling asleep until evening.

            It had been awkward trying to explain her sunburn at dinner.

~~~

            Tonight, after having teased Elsa at her door, Anna slips into bed and revisits the memory of that afternoon when her sister taught her the pleasures of her own body. Running her fingers over her pussy, Anna wishes again that she could have some of Elsa’s toys, which her sister seems to own in abundance. Granted, Anna has no idea where they all come from or what they actually look like. She can only see so much of her sister’s bed and Elsa is maddeningly consistent about staying under the covers. Still. It looks like fun.

            Anna turns in her bed so that she can ride her fingers. Gently, she pushes herself repeatedly into the mattress. What would it feel like to do that to Elsa? to be the one to make her feel that much? Anna can’t help but thrill at the idea of her sister, otherwise so distant and untouchable, reacting to her so strongly. She imagines running her hands over Elsa’s arms and feeling the blonde lean into her, so willing and accessible.

            Anna tries not to indulge in these thoughts too often, but how can she deny herself a pleasure this honest? Anna recalls the vision of her sister, peeking above the rocks of the spring, her bare shoulders still streaming with water, her cheeks blushing sweetly with modesty. Anna curls her fingers inside her to stroke that particular spot, which always makes her pussy clench with pleasure. What would it feel like.. her fingers inside Elsa?

            Breathing heavily in time with the slow, luxurious motions of her hips, Anna tries to prolong the sensations. She imagines that the sounds coming out of her mouth are actually Elsa’s. The blonde is moaning into her ear. Hands move feverishly up and down Anna’s back, pulling her closer. Elsa is desperate with pleasure. Her movements are only reactions to everything that Anna does to her. When Anna finally cums around her fingers, she keens softly into the pillow and imagines that Elsa cries out with her, face hidden in Anna’s shoulder, seeking the fulfillment and comfort that only Anna can give her.

            Sleepily, Anna sucks her fingers clean. _Today was a great day_ , she marvels distantly, already half-asleep. She looks forward to sharing Flower Day with Elsa tomorrow. 

~~~

            As the royal carriage makes its way to the market square, murmurs of wonder hum respectfully at the sight of the royal sisters peeking from the windows of the carriage. Elsa offers a restrained, polite smile ( _so elegant_ , voices remark) and Anna waves enthusiastically ( _so charming!_ others exclaim).

            From within the carriage, Anna practically bounces in her seat with excitement. This is one of the few times in the year when the princess is allowed among the people. “Oh Elsa,” Anna squeals, feet drumming impatiently at the bottom of the carriage, “Are you sure you won’t do the maypole dance with me? It’s really not that hard and I bet you’d have so much fun.”

            “Elsa will be keeping me company at the balcony,” the Queen interjects smoothly before Elsa has to come up with an answer. Expecting as much, Anna turns her attention back outside while Elsa glances gratefully at her mother. The Queen reaches over to squeeze Elsa’s gloved hands and lets subside the familiar pang of sadness in her heart. _She tries so hard_ , the Queen thinks to herself. The Queen is unsure to which daughter she refers.

            For a kingdom as small and modest as Arendelle, there are only a few formalities to observe in their annual celebrations. After father’s speech to open Flower Day, the maidens of the town gather in the square for the maypole dance. Elsa smiles fondly from where she sits at the balcony with her mother. The merchant’s hall overlooks the square and Elsa can spot Anna easily among the other young women as they pick up their maypole ribbons and begin to dance in time to the music. After the dance, Elsa can go home and leave the field games to Anna who, with her mother, will reward the winners in the evening before the general feast.

            “I wish Anna could spend more time outside the palace,” Elsa remarks wistfully, her eyes following the strawberry-blonde girl as she ducks in and around the others, weaving the ribbon about the maypole. Elsa’s smile widens briefly when Anna trips and quickly catches herself. “Her lessons don’t take up her entire day. Perhaps–”

            “Elsa,” her mother interrupts gently, “We keep you and Anna in the palace for safety.”

            “I-I know,” Elsa murmurs, glancing sideways at her mother, “But if I stay-”

            “There are few people we trust with our daughters’ lives,” the Queen reminds her daughter, “If circumstances were different–” ( _If I were different_ , Elsa knows) “–we would have had playmates at the palace for both you and Anna.” The Queen tries to smile encouragingly, “Anna will be eighteen next year. Your father and I were thinking of sending Anna to one of the neighboring kingdoms, Weselton or the Southern Isles, at least for a time,” the Queen continues hastily, seeing the look on her daughter’s face. “As you said yourself, Elsa, Anna needs to be exposed to others, if only to gain experience for the life she must eventually lead.”

            “I know,” Elsa says softly. Though she doesn’t like to think about it, Elsa feels a certain relief that Anna will one day leave her. Life might be easier. Elsa would no longer be an immediate threat to her sister.

            The Queen, sensitive to her daughter’s mood, suddenly tickles Elsa’s side.

            “Mama!” Elsa giggles, horrified. A light frost of ice covers the arm of Elsa’s chair where she has clutched it. Elsa stares accusingly at her mother who smiles unrepentantly. “Elsa, I can only hope that one day you will laugh as freely as you deserve.” Having successfully drawn Elsa from her gloomy introspection, the Queen takes the rare occasion just to chat with her daughter. It is some time before Elsa turns back to look down at the joyous hubbub.

            Elsa starts, rising from her seat, her eyes rapidly scanning the crowd.

            “Elsa, what–”

            “I can’t see Anna,” Elsa says, her face becoming still with worry.

            “There are many people down there, dear,” the Queen remarks lightly, but her brow furrows as her eyes also search the crowd.

            “She’s not there,” Elsa’s jaw tightens. Another look around, then Elsa makes her decision, dashing from the balcony back into the main suite.

            The Queen is visibly torn, trying to look down at the crowds for one daughter while her other daughter throws on her cloak, a winter wool one that Elsa always brings with her, even in the middle of summer as now, in case of emergencies.

            “Elsa, where are you going, Elsa!”

            Without pause, Elsa runs to the window of the wall adjacent to the balcony. Distractedly, Elsa can hear her mother calling to the guards, sending them down to look for Anna. But Elsa doesn’t trust anyone with her sister’s safety.

            Throwing open the window, Elsa can see no one in the alleyway. Good. Ignoring her mother’s scream of terror, Elsa leaps lightly over the edge of the window, a jet of ice holding one hand and foot against the wall as she slides down in a controlled fall. She lands lightly on her feet. Pulling the hood of her cloak over her face, Elsa slips quickly into the crowd.

~~~

            The press of people around her would normally make her anxious, but Elsa is worried about far greater things. Dodging through the crowd, Elsa with her smaller frame and relatively inconspicuous clock has an easier time moving than the royal guards, whom she can see spilling out in pairs from the buildings surrounding the square. Elsa is going to have a word with the captain of the guard when this is all over.

            Darting into the sudden quiet of a side street, Elsa is relieved and absolutely furious to hear her sister’s cheerful shout.

            “Elsa!” Anna exclaims, waving her over. “I’m so glad you’ve come!” Elsa hurries toward her. Anna sits at a table with three others in front of a closed shop. “I’m learning a game of cards. Want to join us?”

            Elsa eyes the other people sitting at the table, a woman and two men, who have not stopped their raucous talk since Elsa appeared. They’ve clearly been drinking. Anna, Elsa suspects, is probably just giddy with excitement. _Why is she so trusting?_ Elsa wonders with frustration.

            “M’lady, it is an honor,” one of the men says, rising sloppily from his seat. Elsa struggles to keep her face still as the drunken lout attempts a bow. Intoxicated as he is, the gesture feels only an insulting mockery.

            “We need to go, Anna,” Elsa says stiffly, calculating in her head. The guards must be less than a minute behind her.

            The man straightens quickly. Too quickly, Elsa feels, already suspicious. “No, no,” the man beckons invitingly. “Me and my buddies are–”

            “I am not interested in what you and ‘your buddies’ are up to,” Elsa interrupts coldly.

            “Here now, my lady,” the woman drawls, “We’ve only just begun to teach the princess our game. Won’t you like to join us? We can show you a right good time.” The back of Elsa’s neck prickles with outrage at the obvious implications of the woman’s words and her leering wink.

            “Oh, don’t mind Elsa, she’s just a little shy,” Anna giggles.

            With relief, Elsa hears the distinctive rapid march of the royal guards. Quickly, Elsa grabs Anna’s arm, forcing her sister up off her chair. “Elsa, really,” Anna says, starting to get angry, “You’re overreacting. I’ve been away for all of a half hour–”

            “You there! Stay where you are!”

            “Oh Christ,” the man who spoke to Elsa sneers, attitude changing abruptly as uniformed soldiers pile into the alleyway. The man strides pugnaciously toward the approaching guards. “What, is it a crime just to talk to royalty? Oof!” the man doubles over, immediately vomiting on himself as he curls around his stomach where the guard has kicked him. His companions immediately start screaming in protest. A crowd of guards surrounds them.

            “Stop, don’t hurt him!” Anna cries, horrified. She turns to her sister, “What is wrong with you, why did you do this!” she demands with hurt and disgust. Elsa, who has crouched down to pick something up, cannot trust herself to look at her sister. She is too angry. Anna should know better than to slip out of sight. Even for so small a kingdom as Arendelle, a princess makes for an impressive ransom. As the Queen had earlier alluded, there are other dangers than Elsa’s powers that the sisters face.

            _Conceal don’t feel conceal conceal_ , Elsa repeats silently to her head as the guards escort them out of the area. Sounds of struggle continue behind them in the distance.

            Anna angrily stomps into the royal carriage where the Queen awaits them. “Mama,” Anna starts but stops immediately at the sight of her mother weeping. “Oh, Mama,” Anna’s voice shakes, “I’m sorry, please don’t I’m sorry.” Anna has never seen her mother cry before. Unable to speak, the queen only enfold enfolds Anna into her arms, reaching out to bring Elsa into her embrace as well. Quietly, Elsa and Anna rest their heads on their mother’s shoulders, Elsa looking down to avoid Anna’s accusing, resentful stare.

~~~

            Back at the palace, the sisters wait outside their father’s private study for their parents to call them in. Stymied by tears of frustration, Anna could only stand in silence as the King rode his horse straight into the palace, his eyes wide and panicked. After hugging Anna and Elsa to reassure himself of their safety, the King entered his study with the Queen to speak before talking to their daughters.

            The silence between the sisters is brittle and sharp. Anna has no patience to endure it. “Since you sometimes go for weeks without speaking to me, I might as well start,” Anna says bitterly. “I can’t understand why you had to react the way you did, inflicting the whole guard on those three innocent people–”

            “They were far from innocent,” Elsa interrupted coldly. Elsa holds out her hand to show the object she picked up from the street. Anna gives an angry shrug, “It’s a knife, Elsa. Everyone carries one.”

            “This is no everyday blade,” Elsa says, her voice clipped but otherwise impassive. “It’s military issued. From Weselton.”

            “So that guy was a soldier on leave, visiting, whatever!” Anna doesn’t quite shout but she would really like to in the face of Elsa’s psychotic paranoia. “Some people travel in this world, Elsa. Some people are a part of this world.”

            The comment stings her sister. “You’re more naïve than you know,” Elsa snaps, clenching her fist around the knife and turning away. Anna nearly bites her tongue at the patronizing tone. As if Elsa were any less sheltered.

            “Weselton soldiers are paid in plunder. They’re used to raping and pillaging,” Elsa explains sharply, not looking at Anna. “The woman was obviously a whore paid to keep them company. Whatever amusements they had in store for you went far beyond a card game.”

            “You found us sitting at a table playing a card game,” Anna points out, her voice fairly dripping with contempt. “What other _amusements_ did you see?”

            “What kind of entertainment did that woman think to offer?” Elsa replies, just as heatedly. “You’re royal family, Anna. Did you really think they were just interested in playing cards with you?”

            “Why do you have to be so suspicious?” Anna cries, “You always think the worse is going to happen. Why can’t you have faith in people? It’s not as if everyone is born with something evil inside them.”

            “If you feel so guilty about what happened to them, why didn’t you stay away from them?” Elsa’s voice begins to rise. “What else did you expect to happen?” Elsa clamps her mouth shut and turns away, bowing her head low, evidently exhausted.

            Anna opens her mouth to continue arguing but stops at the sudden change in her sister.

            “Be angry with me if you want,” Elsa murmurs quietly. “I would do the same thing again, and a lot more, to protect you.”

            Anna looks away, exhaling loudly with frustration. She hates arguing, especially with Elsa. It feels like they’re never talking about the same thing.

            “I’m not like you, Elsa. I can’t be alone all the time,” Anna says helplessly. She doesn’t see her sister flinch at her words. Dejectedly, Anna scuffs the floor with her shoe. “I’m not like you,” she repeats softly.

~~~

            Anna expected her parents to scold them both at the same time, but they were each interrogated and reprimanded separately. Though Anna has plenty to complain about Elsa’s behavior, which Anna felt had dangerously and unnecessarily escalated the situation, she can’t understand why Elsa’s trial is going on so much longer than Anna’s had. Suspecting that they are all commiserating about her, Anna tries to eavesdrop, but she can’t make out anything through the thick doors. Rubbing her arms for warmth, for the hall is noticeably chilly, Anna returns to her room. She’s not surprised when her mother turns up a few hours later.

            “I had to perform the closing ceremony,” the Queen says to explain her absence. Anna turns in her bed, away from her mother, unwilling to show the hot tears that slide down her face. Anna was supposed to be the one handing over the flower garlands, garlands that she had made herself and was supposed to transfer from her head to the champion of the field games. It’s one of the few times in the year when Anna can feel so noticed and loved, and she’s missed it.

            Anna feels her mother sit beside her on the bed. Squeezing the tears out of her eyes, Anna runs her sleeve over her face to dry it. Her skin feels raw and tender from the multiple times she’s done this. “I’m sorry, Mama,” she manages to say before she bites her lip, feeling her throat close with the promise of more tears.

            “Honeybee,” her mother says gently, rubbing Anna’s shoulders comfortingly, “Your father and I would like you to accompany us on our trip next week.” The Queen smiles at the way her daughter immediately perks up. “Now, it’s just a two week tour of some of the Southern Isles, and you’d have to spend most of your time on the ship. But it would let you see a little bit more of the world, just like you wanted.”

            Anna takes a big sniffle to clear herself. “I’d like that,” she smiles tremulously. Embarrassed about her tears, Anna sits up in the bed to face her mother. “Can Elsa come too?”

            Her mother offers her a wry smile. “I thought you were mad at her.”

            Anna shrugs half-heartedly, still sniffling. “She’s still a butt. I’d miss her though, even if she never wants to be around me.”

            Her mother hesitates, always uncertain about how to navigate her daughters’ relationship with each other. “You know she loves you very much,” the Queen settles on saying.

            “I know.” Anna brings her knees up and hugs them close to herself. “I’ve always known that,” Anna continues softly, “I could see it on her face when she found me today. She looked so scared. And scary,” Anna adds darkly.

            Her mother laughs softly. “She is fiercely protective of you, my dear. And very attached, even if she doesn’t quite show it.” Her mother leans over to kiss Anna good night on her forehead. “Elsa won’t be able to join us. This will give her an excellent opportunity to oversee the palace and the daily affairs of office.”

            “Elsa likes to work,” Anna concedes, shuffling back down into her bed, getting ready to sleep. “She studies all the time in her room.”

            “Yes,” her mother sighs. Anna is puzzled by the sadness in her mother’s voice. “I wish, sometimes,” her mother trails off. Anna can’t understand the look on her mother’s face. “Your father and I have always been concerned about your safety. We should have thought more about the way you were growing up,” the Queen says regretfully.

            “I understand, Mama,” Anna says, though she doesn’t. She just wants to comfort her mother. “I do know that we’re... different, from other people. We have certain responsibilities. I shouldn’t have left the square today. I’m sorry.”

            “I know, honeybee.” Her mother smiles at her fondly. “You have a good heart, generous and kind. Sometimes it might lead you astray, but you’re right to trust it. Your sister could learn a few things from you.”

            Anna snorts, pulling the covers partially over her face as an obvious sign of disagreement.

            “It’s true,” the Queen smiles as she stands from Anna’s bed. “Perhaps that’s been one of Elsa’s greatest difficulties, learning to trust her heart, and to trust how strong yours is.” The Queen falters.

            Anna catches the shadow that briefly passes over her mother’s eyes, as if she’s reminded of something. Anna has sensed it before, this secret behind a closed door. She can unconsciously recognize when it’s there, but she’s lived with it so long that she often doesn’t notice it. Anna might pride herself on knowing the secrets of the palace, but this is one that she has never even come close to knowing.

            “Mama,” Anna asks. Her mother stops and watches her.

            Anna shakes her head slightly, as if to herself. “Good night, Mama,” Anna says.

            A pause, then. “Good night, my dear,” the Queen replies quietly. The door closes quietly behind her as she leaves.

~~~

            After her lecture from the King and Queen, Elsa strides quickly to her room, slamming her door shut behind her as she tosses her cloak to the side and throws herself on the bed. Elsa knows it was a risk to use her powers in broad daylight. If anything, Elsa had been proud of the way she had kept it together when she went searching for Anna. But now, as Elsa lies on her back and watches the frost swirl over her ceiling, she can’t help but replay her parents’ words.

~~~ 

            “If Anna had actually been in danger–”

            “She was,” Elsa interrupted flatly.

            “Elsa,” the King spoke sternly, “Certainly, Anna was wrong to slip away, and it was frankly stupid for her to engage with soldiers on leave and.. whatever company they chose–”

            “A whore,” Elsa interrupted again.

            “A person still,” her mother reminded her sharply, “And no one we should simply condemn or dismiss.”

            Elsa subsided, chastised. “I’m sorry, Mama.”

            “Had Anna been explicitly threatened,” her father continued, “Exactly what good would you have done, Elsa, by putting both of your lives in danger?”

            “I could have handled it,” his daughter replied with surety.

            “Are you sure?” the King pressed, “A knife to Anna’s throat, her face bruised from someone’s hand, her dress torn?” The king’s voice is tight with anger. “Look around you, Elsa.”

            Elsa looked down, one hand tight around her other arm. She didn’t need to look. She could see her father’s breath turn to mist in the chilled air. Struggling to rein in her emotions, Elsa could only feel the frost continue to spread over her father’s books on the wall.

            “Elsa,” the Queen intervened, giving her husband a warning look. “You must realize you would have only put Anna in more danger. The royal guards–”

            “Didn’t notice she was gone in the first place,” Elsa muttered, unable to help herself.

            “And you can be sure I will be speaking to the captain tonight,” the Queen answered firmly, “The point remains, Elsa. You don’t have enough control over your powers to rely on them. What if you tried to intervene and you struck Anna instead? She wouldn’t survive another.”

            And that’s what it always came to, in the end. She would never be forgiven for that. Elsa breathed in slowly, raising her head and staring straight ahead. “I’m sorry,” Elsa said stiffly. “I should have stayed behind.”

            Her father put his hands on her shoulders to give a reassuring squeeze. “You must learn to trust others, Elsa.”

            _Because you can’t trust yourself_ , is what Elsa heard.

~~~

            Shrugging her dress off, Elsa keeps her eyes on the ceiling, watching the frost slowly fade. She tells herself that she must be feeling better. _It was a bad day_ , Elsa concludes. _Just lock it up. Put it away_. Elsa decides to get rid of her feelings the only way she knows how.     

~~~

            Anna knows that she’s messed up enough things today, but she doesn’t stop herself from sneaking out to Elsa’s door and listening, knowing what she will hear. It’s wrong, but she closes her eyes and waits. Anna is patient. She has sometimes stood here for over an hour. She is rarely disappointed.

            There it is. A gasp. An extended moan.

            Anna breathes deeply, her whole body humming with awareness. She lifts her nightgown just high enough to slip her fingers underneath. Quickly, she begins to work her fingers against the heat of her body, which has already become slippery with pleasure. At times like these, when Anna feels insecure and unhappy, she finds comfort in her body. She knows that Elsa does too.

            Another moan filters through the door, higher pitched this time and broken at regular intervals with shallow gasps. Anna guesses that Elsa is fucking herself with one of her toys. Only the pressure of something large and heavy causes Elsa to make that rhythmic, regular panting.

            Leaning on her arm against the door, Anna spreads her feet further apart for better access and, with the most subtle rocking of her hips, begins to fuck herself slowly and gently against her fingers. All the while she listens carefully for the sounds of her sister’s pleasure. Elsa must think she’s quiet, but in this at least Anna knows that her sister has little control over herself.

            Anna, however, has had a lot of practice in pacing herself. She’s also very good at predicting when Elsa is going to orgasm. It’s what she likes best. It’s wrong, but she craves the intimacy of that moment, when Elsa’s voice tightens and Anna can feel the same pleasure running through her body, joining them together if only for that brief period of time.

            Tonight, Anna knows that Elsa wants release quickly, a means of escaping her day. Pressing hard against her clit, Anna listens for the familiar turn in Elsa’s voice, the point at which Elsa has begun to fall and can’t stop herself from cumming.

            _Yes yes please, Elsa_ , Anna whispers in her mind. She imagines that it is Elsa’s body that pulls at her fingers, drawing them further in as she cums. The soft cry from beyond the door circles sweetly around Anna’s ears as she feels her own pleasure align with her sister’s. _I’m sorry. I’m sorry about today. Let me give this to you._

            Breathing deeply and as quietly as possible, Anna stands now in the silence of the palace. Anna can tell her sister has immediately fallen asleep. As she walks back to her room, Anna absent-mindedly sucks her fingers clean. She wonders if she will ever truly know her sister.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some fluff. I decided to save the heartbreak for later.

            “For obvious reasons,” Anna mumbles, idly kicking her legs against her chair as she writes, “Sir Pisserpot III rejected Addendum 8 of Charter 473 for its failure to comply with the ordinances of… just because.”

            Exhaling gustily, Anna pushes herself up from her chair. She tosses her pen onto her desk and shucks off her writing smock, an old shirt from Papa that is bespattered with ink from years of similarly half-hearted essays. Carelessly wiping her arms, which are similarly splattered with drops of ink, Anna lets the wad of cloth drop to the floor and trudges wearily out of her room to the family library. With a heavy _thunk_ , Anna rests her forehead against the door and waits for the weight of her body to push the door slowly open.

            “As Morrison has outlined,” Anna mutters, still writing in her head, “the Pisserpot family had a vested interest in… something Greuben first talks about. Grreu…ben…” she sounds out slowly, wearily scanning the wall for G’s.

            “It’s in the corner by the Junius bust,” Elsa’s voice interrupts Anna’s mumbling.

            Anna jumps, turning her head to the rest of the room where she sees Elsa curled on the sofa at the other side of the room. Sometimes Elsa is so quiet that it’s creepy.

            “I-I’m sorry,” Anna stammers. “I was just– I can leave–”

            “No, it’s fine,” Elsa says quietly, removing her reading glasses and rubbing her eyes tiredly. “I wasn’t getting much done. You can have the room if you want.”

            “Well,” Anna tries to smile, “There’s no reason we can’t both be in here, right?”

            Elsa studies her cautiously, then smiles, clearly relieved. “Of course not,” she answers. Elsa sits up, gently pushing aside the books piled on her lap as she unfolds her legs. “Is this assignment for Lars?”

            “Yes,” Anna groans, flopping onto the sofa opposite Elsa’s. “I was supposed to submit it yesterday.”

            “Me too,” Elsa’s lips quirk into a small smile. “I turned mine in this morning. Greuben just provides a footnote. Try this one instead.” Elsa leans over the coffee table between them, proffered book in hand.

            “Oh! Thank you!” Anna reaches over. She can’t help but wistfully catalogue the brush of her fingers against Elsa’s as Anna takes the book. “I thought you’d be done with charter studies by now, Elsa.”

            “No,” the blonde grimaces, stretching her arms up before briskly rubbing them. “I can never keep the numbers straight. Charter 473, Charter 801a… It’s awful. Lars makes me do assignments over again so I can relive the horror.”

            Anna giggles, feeling bashful with the pleasure of commiserating with her sister about school work. “Well, you’re really smart, Elsa. Thank you for the reference.” Anna is charmed by the pink blush that dusts Elsa’s cheeks.

            Knowing that Elsa will try to make her exit soon, Anna keeps talking, “We only ever get to read old history books or sad fairy tales.” Flopping onto the sofa again, Anna kicks her legs up into the air. “What story would you choose, Elsa? Any story that you wanted to live in.” Anna turns her head to gaze at her sister curiously.

            “Um,” Elsa temporizes, clearly at a loss, “Well, what would you choose?”

            Anna grins, “That’s cheating, but I would obviously be a viking.”

            Elsa covers her smile with her hand, “Like Papa when he was younger? You’re not nearly hairy enough.”

            “Hah! You’ve never seen me before I’ve brushed my hair for half an hour,” Anna scoffs. “Besides, Papa wasn’t a very good viking. Arendelle doesn’t tend to produce the bloodthirsty marauding type.”

            “Like you?”

            Anna beams at her sister’s continued attempts to tease her. Twice in one day, that’s nice. “Vikings are just traders who occasionally burn your barns if you don’t deal fairly or, you know, if they feel like it. I’d be the viking who can go off and have adventures and be absolutely free. And no one would mess with me! Or my battle-axe.”

            Behind her hand, Elsa’s smile deepens at the thought of Anna decked out as a viking, dwarfed by a set of heavy furs, her braided hair flowing in the wind, hefty battle-axe over her shoulder. “You must be excited to join Mama and Papa on their voyage. Two weeks at sea should give you plenty of adventures.”

            “Mm, yes,” Anna says distractedly. She is busy imagining Elsa as a valkyrie. “So what would you pick, Elsa?”

            “Hm?”

            “What story?” Anna repeats impatiently.

            “Oh,” Elsa murmurs, her shoulders shift uncomfortably. “My story is already written for me, Anna. I don’t have the freedom to choose like you do.”

            Anna snorts, unimpressed. “I think we’ve already established that I don’t have as much freedom as I thought I did.” She waves her hand at Elsa’s wince. “Come on, Elsa. Pick something! What do you dream about?”

            “Well, I,” Elsa hesitates, then stops.

            “Elsa?” Anna queries, uncertainly, as her sister suddenly stands.

            “Sorry,” Elsa laughs lightly, her voice smoothing as she rubs again at her eyes. “I think I’m just having a bad day. I need chocolate.”

            Deciding to let it go, Anna gives her sister a brief smile. “I know where we can get some.”

~~~

            Elsa hushes her warningly as they near the kitchen, but the newness of all of this continues to make Anna giggle uncontrollably. Maybe Elsa is just playing nice to make up for what happened three weeks ago, but Anna doesn’t care so long as Elsa is with her.

            Suddenly, Anna stops giggling, stunned into silence by the slim hand pressed against her mouth. She wonders if Elsa can feel the heat of her cheeks against her fingers.

            “Ok, on three,” Elsa whispers, peeking through the window. “Just keep your head down.”

            _Gogogo_ , Anna nearly stumbles on Elsa’s feet in her effort to stay close as they rush through the kitchen behind Gerda’s back and dive into the main pantry.

            “Is someone there?” Gerda calls.

            Huddled together in the dark, Elsa hastily muffles Anna’s giggles again. They watch Gerda’s shadow approach the pantry. Clutching Elsa’s other hand to her chest, Anna can feel her heart thumping with excitement. They’re not little girls anymore, but it’s fun to pretend that this is what their childhood could have been like.

            _Sorry, Gerda_ , Elsa thinks briefly before concentrating.

            “Oh heavens!” Gerda exclaims. The sisters listen to the patter of Gerda’s feet as she runs back to the sink. “Kai! Kai, the pipe’s burst!”

            “Follow me!” Anna yelps quietly, now barrelling ahead of Elsa, pulling the blonde along by the hand as they make a break for it, rushing out of the pantry and through the kitchen. They  duck around the corner of the hallway as Kai comes crashing from the other side and disappears through the kitchen doors.

            Triumphantly, Anna turns to her sister.

            “Annaaa,” Elsa exclaims, still hushed, “What about the chocolate?”

            With a smirk, Anna holds up the bar of chocolate in her hand. “Gerda keeps it in a container beneath the sausages,” she explains smugly. “I grabbed it as soon as we were in.”

            “Oh, it has raspberries in it!” Elsa bounces a little with delight. “That’s my favorite.”

            Anna breaks the bar into two and hands half to her sister. “That was some luck with the sink. I can’t believe the pipe burst. That usually only happens in winter.”

            “Mmhm,” Elsa agrees benignly. She takes a delicate bite of her chocolate, savoring the taste as it melts in her mouth.

            “We make a good team,” Anna manages to say through crammed cheeks. She dares a playful bump to Elsa’s hip. She can’t help her giggle when Elsa bumps her back, just as playfully. They’re not children anymore, but it’s nice to pretend that this is how it could have always been.

~~~

            Elsa tucks the rest of her chocolate into the drawer of her desk. She feels guilty about spending so much time with Anna, also about exploding the pipe in the sink. But she had been so good – twenty-three days successfully avoiding her sister, except for their family breakfasts, which have mostly been dominated by her parents as they prepare Elsa for their departure.

            Hugging herself, Elsa looks out the window and studies the glint of the setting sun on the cobblestones. They would be leaving in the morning, Anna and her parents. That was the main reason that Elsa couldn’t resist when Anna offered to procure some chocolate for her, as if Elsa didn’t already know where Gerda stashes her treats.

           Sighing a little, Elsa turns back to her room and flicks her wrist, sending a dart of ice to the board that hangs over her closet door. With practiced ease, she sends loose a series of icicles that quiver in the dartboard. An A for Anna. Waving her hand, Elsa makes the ice disappear before letting fly another pattern of ice. Elsa smiles wistfully. A heart. She waves her hand.

            Elsa has had plenty of practice at darts, but even with effort she would never best Anna at archery. The girl has a natural affinity for the weapon. During her art lessons in the gallery, Elsa can watch Anna practice in the royal grounds behind the palace. Lars has given up on asking Elsa to draw something other than her sister.

            Tonight, the darts only seem to heighten the tedious passing of time. Elsa glances out the window. The sun is still setting. It’s too early for bedtime sports and the thought for once offers no appeal for Elsa. Restless, Elsa slips out her door and walks down the hall. As she hoped, Anna’s door is open. Nervously, Elsa knocks at the door frame.

            Anna, standing at her bed, turns to look at Elsa in surprise. “Isn’t that supposed to be me at your door?” she asks.

            Elsa bites her lip to suppress her cringe. “I-I just wanted to thank you, again, for the chocolate.”

           The warmth of Anna’s smile lights up her eyes, which sparkle with mischief. Elsa can’t help but return a shy smile. “It was a fair trade,” Anna grins, “Lars was impressed with my paper.”

            “I’m not surprised,” Elsa returns with a small smile. “You have a very lucid and easy writing style. Lars has shown me some samples,” Elsa adds hastily, not wanting her sister to think she had been prying. “I tend to overwork my sentences. Trying too hard.” She shrugs a little, embarrassed. Thankfully, Anna doesn’t seem to notice. She’s turned back to her bed, staring at the covers, which are neatly folded. Elsa can tell see she’s been getting ready to leave. Anna’s room is usually a mess.

            “Sh-shouldn’t you be packing?” Elsa asks hesitantly.

            Anna glances back at her, tucking her hair behind her ear. Her laugh is light and teasing, “Don’t be silly, Elsa. As if you could run the whole palace by yourself! I’m going to attend your morning meetings with the council. I know how much you need me.”

            Elsa bites her lip at the sight of her sister peeking shyly at her through her bangs.

            “I do,” Elsa answers softly.

~~~

            The morning following their parents’ departure, Elsa and Anna sit together at the head of the table in their father’s study, waiting to meet the ealdormen. Pulling out a stubborn tangle in her hair, Anna squeaks in surprise when Elsa lays a hand briefly on her shoulder.

            “Thank you,” Elsa says softly, unable to express anything more than her gratitude.

            Muffling her yawn with her hand, Anna gives her sister a sleepy wink. “We’ll knock’em dead.”

            “Papa asked for the counsel to send a small group to discuss a range of interests,” Elsa informs briefly as she pours her sister tea. “He also warned me that the ealdormen would likely try to slip in a few petitions. We’re to broker no deals in his absence but we can’t let the ealdormen know that.”

            “Mmhmm,” Anna hums as she happily sips the hot beverage. “Won’t you have some, Elsa?”

            “I don’t drink tea. It makes me.. fidgety,” her sister admits.

            “I knew that, duh,” Anna gives up and lets out a wide yawn. “I’m still waking up, sorry.”

            A knock at the door. “You may enter!” Elsa calls. Beneath the table, Anna gives her sister a reassuring pat on the leg.

            About an hour later, it’s Elsa who discreetly nudges Anna in an effort to keep her awake. Sir Orosius is still talking. He and his two companions had entered the room with an impressive map and a bold proposal to open a new path through the mountains to increase trade. Though Elsa has successfully steered the discussion to address the issues listed on the agenda, Orosius consistently returned to his bid and now, at the end of their meeting, placidly remains talking in the hopes of persuading the sisters.

            “Certainly, the mountains offered Arendelle protection during the barbarian raids, but in such peaceful times as these the mountains only seclude us from…”

            _What a stuffed shirt_ , Anna thinks, idly following the movement of the little tassels that hang from Orosius’ coat. He’s even come in full uniform.

            “Indeed, such a trail would make for but five days’ travel to Weselton–”

            Anna stifles another yawn. “Seven days,” she corrects mildly.

            Orosius blinks, “Beg pardon, Your Highness?” he asks, politely.

            “It would take at least seven days to move up through the mountains,” Anna elaborates, leaning her arms on the table and cricking her neck. “The path would be steep and the east winds rough on the oxen. A caravan of any size would need to rest frequently. And in case of emergencies, the nearest place for provisions is the royal town.”

            Elsa smoothly takes up the point, “We’d have to establish an outpost somewhere on the mountain trail. I take it you have suggestions?”

            “W-well,” Orosius tries to recover, “I do know some who would be willing to offer their services–”

            His kin, Elsa interprets him to mean. The knowing quirk of her lips makes the ealdorman flush. “In accordance with monopoly law,” Elsa interjects affably, “the entrepeneur must also maintain the trail during the winter.

            “Well,” Orosius valiantly attempts to rally, “If it were a royal road–”

            “Then they would need to offer 40% tribute of their income for royal coverage,” Anna supplies helpfully. “Thank you for your suggestions, Counselor.”

            “I will certainly take them into consideration should we ever consider expanding our trade in that area,” Elsa rewards him with a faint smile, “At present, I think our needs are amply met.”

            “Well!” Anna exclaims, standing up cheerfully, “That concludes our agenda for today.” Briskly, she moves forward and vigorously shakes the hand of each bemused ealdormen as she walks them toward the door.

            “Thank you again for your assistance. We look forward to speaking with you again,” Elsa concludes from her seat.

            “Bye!” Anna chirps, waving.

            The door clicks softly shut behind them.

            “Oh God,” Anna groans, falling against the door. “That was awwful. I can’t believe we have to do this again tomorrow.”

            “I wonder if they can still hear you,” Elsa admonishes as she stands.

            “Oh no, you can’t hear anything– oops,” Anna catches herself, “Not that I ever tried,” she adds sheepishly.

            Elsa merely smiles at her. Anna’s heart flutters.

            “You were brilliant,” Elsa notes, gloved hands clasped as usual in front of her. “That was a good catch about the travel. I’m surprised you were able to tell anything from this… map,” Elsa concludes, turning to study the large parchment on the stand left before them.

            Anna giggles at her sister’s evident disdain. “It is rather garish,” she concedes, her finger trailing the excessive lines of possible routes through the mountains. “I like maps, though. They,” she hesitates, “They remind me that there’s a whole world out there, to be explored.”

            “I only see lines and numbers,” Elsa replies softly, reaching up to trace the outline of the mountains. Elsa glances at her sister, “You have a good eye for the stories these maps can tell.”

            Anna risks another playful bump to her sister’s hip. “Together, we make a pretty good team,” she says, smiling.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They deal with the aftermath of the storm. Major angst warning

            As usual, the discussion is brisk and efficient. With an easy partnership that belies their youth, the royal sisters take turns in fielding questions and posing their own, still surprising the ealdormen with their ready grasp of a situation and their attention to detail. The meeting concludes precisely an hour after it has begun. When the last of the ealdormen makes his bow and shuts the door behind him, Anna collects her papers into a pile and stands.

            “Tomorrow, we need to address the conditions of the harbor,” she says briefly.

            “Agreed,” Elsa answers, who remains sitting. Methodically, the blonde pours another cup of tea. “In past years, the Lithmathers supplied timber to replace rotting wood.”

            “I suggest we invite the Garsecga family to our counsel,” Anna replies as she strides to the door. “They won’t be able to outbid the Lithmathers but they’ll force Hrafen to make a more attractive offer.”

            “My thoughts exactly,” Elsa concurs. “Good day, Anna,” she says, though her sister has already left the room. The tea sits untouched next to Elsa.

~~~

            Anna heads to the royal grounds behind the palace. On her way out, she pauses at the door. “Kai,” she requests quietly.

            “Yes, Your Grace?” he asks, setting down his brush. He knows what the princess will say.

            “When did these come in?” Anna asks. She does not look at them. Her gaze is fixed somewhere past his shoulder.

            “Yesterday, my lady,” he answers. He doesn’t add that Princess Elsa had requested the statues to be made weeks ago.

            A pause. “Shroud them,” Anna commands shortly. “It’s too early.”

            “Yes, my lady,” he ducks his head. As he rises, he watches the princess march outside, heading to the field where she spends most of her afternoons practicing her archery. From behind the statues of the King and Queen, Kai retrieves a box. Gently, he drapes the black cloth over the figures.

~~

            It had been Kai’s burden to tell them. He had found them in their father’s study where they were preparing notes for the next day’s meeting.

            It was a long time before either reacted.

            “When,” Princess Anna demanded, voice tightening, her teal eyes wide and disbelieving. Princess Elsa turned away from them, holding herself tightly as she stared out the window.

            “Three days ago, Your Grace,” Kai answered unsteadily. “The royal family of the Southern Isles has been looking for them since. They– they found wreckage of the ship–” he broke off, unable to continue. Beside him, Gerda shook in her effort to contain her weeping. She clutched the flag of Arendelle to her chest. Even neatly folded and pressed, the frayed and damaged cloth betrayed its suffering during the storm.

~~~

            Kai’s footsteps sound loudly in the empty hall where the royal family used to eat.

            As he places the tray before her, Princess Elsa sets down her pen and tucks away her reading glasses. Kai picks up her papers. He knows to put them in the family library where the princess will resume her work. As he departs, her gentle voice follows him. “Please inform Anna that lunch is ready.”

            “Yes, Your Highness,” Kai bows again. He does not tell her that Princess Anna has taken lunch in her room as usual.

            Quietly, Elsa finishes her meal. She waits five minutes before she washes up and returns to the library.

~~~

            Anna held the folded flag in her arms. She stood in front of Elsa in their father’s study, staring at her sister, silently beseeching her for guidance and comfort.

            “Preparations must be made,” Elsa finally uttered. Anna shook her head, as if in confusion. “We must hold a firm position with the ealdormen,” Elsa continued, staring vacantly out the window.

            “What are you saying?” Anna asked faintly.

            “You’re of age in three months. The coronation will take place in four months when I turn twenty-one. By tomorrow, we must announce–”

            “Stop, stop it!” Anna cried. “What are you doing? Why are you saying these things?”

            Elsa’s eyes flicked towards her sister but they didn’t seem to see her. “Preparations must be made,” she repeated hollowly.

            “Why are you just giving up on them?” Anna whispered. “They’ve found no bodies–”

            “They’re gone, Anna,” Elsa answered, her voice suddenly hard, “They’ve abandoned us.”

            “They _died_ , Elsa,” Anna shouted, “They drowned in a fucking storm.”

            The sisters stared at each other. Now the words were out.

            Elsa sank to the floor, her body turning toward the wall as her knees failed her. Shuddering, Elsa clutched her hands to her chest.

            Anna reached for her.

            “Don’t touch me,” Elsa rasped, squeezing her eyes shut.

~~~

            “The arrangements for your coronation are well underway, Your Grace,” Orosius coughs uncomfortably, “Though there is the matter, Your Highness…” he trails off.

            “Yes?” Elsa prompts him, obviously being patient.

            “Potential suitors,” Raedferth rescues his colleague with an attempted smile, “Likely, there will be many attending the Coronation Ball.”

            “I’m well aware,” Elsa replies evenly. “Your point, Counselor?”

            “Certainly, it would be hasty to enter into a marriage–”

            “Indeed,” Elsa agrees blandly.

            “However,” Raedferth tries as delicately as possible, “Should an offer be made, the counsel–”

            “A royal marriage is made with care, gentlemen, I am well aware,” Elsa rises from her seat. Hurriedly, the ealdormen stand in response. “So soon after the death of both the King and Queen,” Elsa continues coolly, “I find it frankly outrageous that a suitor would seek me out. I find it equally outrageous that you should even think it appropriate to broach the subject.” Politely, the princess clasps her hands behind her back. “That is all for today. You are dismissed.”

            Raedferth bows low. “We act only in your interests, Your Grace.”

            “Your service is noted,” Elsa offers a tight smile. “Good day.”

            When the door closes, Elsa exhales slowly. It is another moment before she glances at her sister beside her. “You were very quiet today,” Elsa notes neutrally.

            “Coronation Day is about you, Elsa,” Anna answers, equally neutral in tone. She pushes herself up from her seat. “Suitors are likewise your concern alone.”

            “Hardly,” Elsa replies quietly.

            Her sister snorts in response. “You’re going to be Queen, Elsa. Get used to the attention.”

            Elsa watches Anna briskly straighten her papers. “I don’t intend to marry,” Elsa says.

            “Tough luck,” Anna replies, not looking up, “As you once told me, you don’t have much of a choice in what kind of story you live.”

            “I don’t.”

            Anna smacks her papers onto the table with irritation. “I’m impatient with your cryptic bullshit,” she says flatly, glancing sideways at her sister. “Are you going to be alone all of your life or what?”

            Elsa stares down at the tea that has grown cold in her hand. “Yes,” she answers simply.

            Anna brushes past her. “Be alone then. I’m only going to be running this kingdom with you for so long.”

~~~

            After Kai and Gerda had left, they stayed in Papa’s study for hours. Elsa sat huddled in the corner. She wouldn’t let her sister come within three feet of her.

            “Elsa, please, just, speak to me. I can’t – I can’t do this alone,” Anna said desperately, crouched on the floor.

            Elsa only curled more tightly into herself, her face turned to the wall. Quiet, choked sobs shook her slight frame. “I can’t, I can’t,” Elsa cried quietly over and over again. Her clenched hands shook against each other, pressed tight against her chest.

            “But _we_ can,” Anna implored her. “I’m here, Elsa. I’ll be here for as long as you need me. I-I need you to need me. We only have each other now. Please,” she tried to take a step.

            “GET away from me!” Elsa screamed. Her face, now turned toward Anna’s, was frantic and strained, her voice hoarse and unfamiliar. With an anguished moan, Elsa pulled her hands behind her back. Every muscle in her neck and shoulders stood out in sharp relief.

            “Elsa!” Anna raised her hand in a sign of supplication. “Please, I’m sorry. I’m sorry, please don’t shout.”

            Elsa uttered a cry, as if someone had struck her. “I-I can’t bear it,” she gasped, her open eyes terrified and unseeing. “Anna, get OUT.”

            “Please,” Anna begged on her knees, “Don’t do this. Don’t shut me out.”

            “Don’t look at me,” Elsa shouted. She uttered another cry of pain. “Turn around!”

            With a defeated sob, Anna scrambled to her feet and turned away, facing the door.

            “Now,” Elsa commanded through gritted teeth, “Walk out of here and don’t look back.”

            Anna opened the doors of the study. Her breath shook rapidly in her chest.

            She stood there a moment, staring out into the darkness of the hallway. She did not hide her weeping, but her jaw was firm and her back straight.

            “What is it,” Anna asked the darkness, “that makes me so unworthy of you.”

            With purposeful steps, she walked away. The doors shut softly behind her.

~~~

            “I’m afraid I don’t have much of an appetite tonight, Gerda,” the princess says as Gerda sets the tray before her.

            “You must take care of yourself, my lady,” Gerda says gently, “Princess Anna also doesn’t seem to be feeling well, so I prepared some simple soup for tonight.”

            Elsa rubs her eyes tiredly, slipping her reading glasses into her dress pocket. “Is Anna all right?”

            “I-I think the princess doesn’t feel well when.. you have a disagreement,” Gerda answers. Her lips press together sadly at the sound of Elsa’s short, bitter laugh.

            “I wasn’t aware we were arguing,” Elsa remarks, but she picks up her spoon. “Thank you, Gerda. The soup smells delicious.”

            “Thank you, my lady,” Gerda replies softly and leaves the princess to dine alone.

~~~

            It had never hurt so much before, trying to hold everything inside. As soon as she heard the latch of the door close, Elsa tore her gloves from her hands. She had expected to see blood, but all she saw was a rush of winter churning from the palms of her hand and sweeping the room with snow and ice. Her head turned to the side by the force of her powers, Elsa strained to direct her hands to the floor. It was like trying to close her hands around the tendril of a storm that had just touched ground. With a wrench she could feel in her bones, Elsa flung herself to the ground, burying her fists under the heaps of snow that now filled her father’s study.

            Crystallized silence reigned in the frozen wasteland she had created.

            “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, Anna,” Elsa cried, though she knew her sister couldn’t hear her.

~~~

            Impatiently, Elsa runs her hands over her body. She sits back on her knees, upright in her bed. Her blankets and sheets lie around her bare hips, forgotten. There is so much locked up inside her, she can’t be bothered to hide under the covers. Elsa pinches her nipples hard, twisting them with her fingers and biting her lips as she stares up at the moon through the skylight. She is desperate for any kind of sensation, anything to assuage the pain, to feel something besides this devastating loneliness.

            With a muffled cry of frustration, Elsa slips more fingers inside of her. Her body is slick with moisture, but nothing feels good. She fucks desperately against her hand, her other hand raking her nails down her neck and over her breast, but she feels no pleasure. There is no blinding momentum that carries her to release.

            Suddenly, wearily, Elsa lets her hands drop from her body. She sinks back onto the bed, her eyes still trained on the moon. Sometimes, Elsa wonders if it would be easier to live somewhere like that, where everything around her is as empty as she feels inside.

            Sitting up, Elsa reaches for her nightgown. She doesn’t bother trying to sleep. Slipping on her shoes, Elsa quietly leaves her room and heads outside to the royal grounds.

~~~

            This time, she doesn’t need to fall into the pond first in order to find the springs. Discarding her shoes and nightgown at the mat, Elsa steps into the pool of water near the bottom of the rocks. The liquid shimmers brightly from the moon overhead. Elsa gently lowers herself into the water. Steam rises extravagantly into the night air. Elsa doesn’t mind. It feels like a curtain she can hide behind.

            Tilting her head back, Elsa luxuriates in the heat of the water that seeps through her hair and massages her scalp. She washes slowly, using the soap Anna keeps here. Elsa is thankful for each good memory she has been granted. That summer’s day with Anna is one of them.

            Leaning now against the rocks, her arms stretched out, Elsa lets her body relax into the heat encompassing her. Her pale skin shines as brightly as the waters that hold them, reflecting the sweet light of the moon. Unbidden, the tears stream from her eyes, but she lets them. There are few times when it is so easy and safe to cry. Lingering in the soothing heat, Elsa falls asleep.

~~~

           Gentle hands dry her hair with a towel as warm arms hold her close. Elsa tilts her head slightly, instinctively searching for the sound of Anna’s beating heart as her sister lifts her up. Disturbed by the sudden movement, Elsa makes a soft sound of protest.

            “Don’t worry,” Anna murmurs, “I’m stronger than I look.” Carefully, Anna shifts the weight of her precious burden and begins to make her way out of the woods back towards the palace.

            “Stronger than.. me,” Elsa mumbles back, still asleep.

            Anna can’t help the sad quirk of her lips. “We’re better as a team,” she says.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They make up, kind of, and share their first dance. Elsa has more plans in the works than just Coronation Day. Some threesome smut at the end; Elsa figures out she can make ice people.

            Distantly, Elsa recognizes the softness of her own bed. _God, it’s warm_ . Elsa snuggles closer. The heat seeps like happiness through her body. Even her hands are warm. _It’s heavenly_. Turning her head, Elsa manages to open an eye, just barely. Even that effort exhausts her. She hasn’t slept so deeply in weeks. Giving in to the irresistable pull, Elsa drifts back to sleep. She doesn’t want to comprehend what she sees. It would mean having to push that lovely warmth away.

~~~

            Anna knew she didn’t have to stay by Elsa’s side the whole night, but really, it had been a long walk and Elsa had started to fidget halfway home. Even with her recent training in mounted archery, Anna wasn’t quite up to the task of dealing with an indignant and totally unconscious Elsa who kept insistently pushing her elbow into Anna’s face while muttering about street cleaning and fish carts. Even when she slept, Elsa was working.

            So, Anna had been tired. And cold. And Elsa’s bed was big enough for both of them. In a pretense of modesty, Anna had slept over the top sheet and only covered herself with the blanket. Unlike so many other nights, sleep came easily, too. Even with their recent estrangement and perennial uncertainty around each other, Anna took comfort in her sister’s presence. She was soothed by the sound of Elsa’s breathing, so close to her.

            Now awake with the sun and sitting up in the bed, Anna studies her sister. Before, breakfast with the family was the only opportunity that Anna had to really look at her sister. Then at their morning meetings Anna could only risk surreptitious glances, and, like with the quick stroke of a paintbrush, only catch one detail at a time. She didn’t really mind that. Anna had long ago decided that this was the best way to observe Elsa, anyway. There are so many lovely things to cherish about Elsa: her subtle and wry wit; her faint, sad smile; her sassy eyebrow. Anna even admires the things that hurt her. She wishes that she could be as self-contained, as self-sufficient as her sister.

            Here, though, in the faint glow of the morning light, Anna is most struck by Elsa’s innocence. Her sister lies curled on her side, hugging a pillow tightly to her. Her face, turned toward Anna, is relaxed in sleep and seems almost looks like a child’s. Anna has always suspected that Elsa is too innocent to be an effective ruler. Though they never studied together, Anna read her sister's papers, slipped to her by her teacher Lars. Elsa, especially when she was younger, often proposed simple, severe solutions. Rather than brutality or heartlessness, Elsa's choices revealed to Anna a heart too tender to cope with the demands of a kingdom. Anna knows that Elsa hides from the world because she feels too deeply. While Anna might suffer from loneliness in these empty halls of the castle, Elsa takes comfort in quietude and isolation.

            Searching inwardly, Anna tries to summon the righteous anger which has fueled her these past weeks. The hurt is still there, festering in her heart, but she has trouble recognizing it.

            _Why can’t I just hate you?_ The words, spoken aloud, would shock Anna, but this is something she has wondered before. How many times has Anna opened herself to rejection? How many times has she had to forgive and forget? It can’t be right, and yet… Anna just manages to stop herself from running her fingers through Elsa’s fine hair. _We only have each other now_ , Anna wants to say to her, _Why can’t you need me as much as I need you?_

            “Elsa,” Anna calls. She has to say her sister’s name several times before Elsa finally stirs. Her eyes shift dazedly before resting upon Anna’s face. For once, there is no fear in Elsa’s eyes, no wary carefulness. Elsa looks so out of it. Anna isn’t sure if her sister even recognizes her.

            Anna clears her throat. “Good morning. Well. I just wanted to tell you that I canceled our meetings for the morning. We’ve been working pretty hard and, and you need your sleep?” Anna’s voice lifts at the end. She’s not sure if she can make decisions for both of them.

            Elsa blinks slowly. “Thank you,” she murmurs. She shifts in her bed and peers down sleepily.

            “You, ah, didn’t seem to want to wear.. anything.”

            “I often don’t,” Elsa murmurs, her eyes closing again.

            Anna shakes her head a little, breathless. “Get some rest, Elsa. Take it easy for once.”

            Elsa doesn’t try to protest. She’s already asleep.

 ~~~

            In a panic, Elsa sits upright. The strong sunlight streaming from her windows tells her how late it is. _What the hell_ … With an aggrieved hiss, Elsa kicks away her blankets and stumbles to the table beside her bed. Hurriedly she pours some water into the basin, splashes her face, and rinses her mouth. _I cannot believe this_ , Elsa groans inwardly, her mind frantically calculating the number of things she’s going to have to reschedule.

            Shoving on a dress, Elsa impatiently runs her fingers through her hair before pulling the strands into a loose bun. There’s no time for anything elaborate. Hopping out of her room, closing the door with a foot, Elsa tugs on her gloves as she clatters quickly downstairs and bursts through the doors to the main hall.

            “Your Highness?” Kai utters, alarmed by the sudden commotion.

            Elsa stops short and smooths her dress. “Good morning,” she greets as calmly as possible, self-conscious of her rapid breath.

            “Good afternoon, Your Grace,” Kai responds, smiling at his lady’s embarrassment. “Gerda will have your lunch out if you wish to eat.”

            “Yes, thank you,” Elsa sighs, her shoulders drooping a little with resignation. “Did Anna meet with the ealdormen this morning?”

            “The princess announced a day’s reprieve so that she might plan further details of the Coronation Ball with you, Your Highness,” Kai’s smile broadens at the way Elsa visibly brightens. The castle staff knows of the tension between the royal sisters as well as Anna’s distinct lack of interest in Coronation Day. Though some suspect Princess Anna of jealousy, Kai and Gerda know that the sisters’ relationship is never so straightforward.

            Kai watches his lady walk to one of the windows that line the main hall. “I believe Princess Anna did speak to you this morning,” he says, unable to resist the urge to pry, just a little.

            Elsa pushes aside a curtain. From here, she can look down to the field where Anna trains. “I must have still been asleep. I do that, sometimes,” she says absently. “Anna was right to make me rest. It’s been a hard time, for both of us.”

            In the distance, Elsa can make out Anna’s form as her horse gallops through the obstacle course. Though Elsa can’t distinguish the arrows that fly from Anna’s bow, she can follow her sister’s movements.

            “Princess Anna is becoming quite the warrior,” Kai notes from behind her.

            “She’s always been,” Elsa smiles faintly, “I.. admire her bravery. Anna trusts in the possibilities of the future.” Elsa looks down at her hands, encased always in their gloves. “She deserves more than I,” Elsa catches herself, “than Arendelle can offer.”

            The princess turns to Kai, who flinches involuntarily at the desolate look on his lady’s face. Though so young, Elsa already bears the knowing sadness of a queen.

            “Please bring me some stationery,” Elsa requests quietly. Sitting down to her meal, Elsa quickly writes a few lines and seals the missive. She asks Kai to make sure Raedferth receives it alone.

~~~ 

            After lunch, Elsa finds Anna in the southern hall, dancing alone. She’s freshly washed and changed out of her riding clothes. Elsa smothers a smile behind her hand as Anna wraps herself in a curtain, smacking herself in the face with the tassel as she twirls it seductively. Anna is so full of life. And here Elsa has slept half the day away.

            “Oh, Elsa!” Anna spots her and waves in mid-air. Completing her curtsy to the gentleman in the painting, Anna lands lightly on her feet and skips towards her sister. “I’ve been thinking, for the ball, we could have the fancy dancing in the main hall, but in here, maybe, we could have a few fiddlers.” Anna breaks out into a jig. “See? Themed rooms! So we can keep all the stuffed shirts in one place and the fun people in another.”

            Elsa’s smile broadens from beneath her hand. “Well, I guess I know where you’ll be,” she says.

            Anna stills, her face suddenly serious. Elsa, startled by the sudden change, does not react as Anna reaches out and brushes Elsa’s cheek with the back of her fingers. This is the first time Anna has tried to touch her, since..

            “I’ll be right beside you,” Anna says firmly.

            Elsa opens her mouth to speak but her sister shakes her head minutely. Bewildered, Elsa watches as Anna hesitates briefly before she squares her shoulders and meets Elsa’s eyes directly.

            “I was angry with you before and I’m sorry for my behavior,” Anna says quietly. She hesitates again before continuing, “Somehow, I wanted to.. to hurt you, so that you would know–” Anna laughs shortly, “that I matter. I’m sorry,” she smiles now, and the warmth of her smile reaches her eyes, “I know you need me, even if you don’t always show it. And I’m here for you, for your big day.”

            Elsa bites her lip. “It’s our big day,” she corrects softly. “And you don’t have to apologize for anything, Anna.” Unconsciously, Elsa wraps her arms around herself. “There are so many things I’ve done that have hurt you, even without trying. I can’t even–”

            “It’s all right, Elsa,” Anna interrupts her, “Let’s just leave it in the past, okay? We have so much to look forward to.” She turns to gaze at the hall again. “Just imagine all of the people who will be here. This can be a new start for us, a chance to decide our own happiness.”

            “You deserve as much,” Elsa responds, frowning unhappily.

            “Nope,” Anna wags her finger reproachfully at her sister. “You deserve that too, Princess Grumpy.”

            Elsa feels a pang of uneasy guilt, but she plays along and stifles an indignant little snort. “We’ll see who’s grumpy at the ball after the third prince has proposed to you.”

            “No one’s that desperate,” Anna dismisses airily as she curtsies to an invisible suitor and begins to waltz about the hall. “Besides,” Anna casts over her shoulder, “Everyone’s eyes will be fixed on you, the new Queen. What a stunning figure!” Anna pretends to gossip as her sister blushes with embarrassment. “So elegant and poised! The Kingdom of Arendelle is surely fortunate to have a queen of such noble bearing.”

            “But nothing can match the beauty and charm of her sister,” Elsa shyly intervenes, stepping forward, “See how wonderfully the princess dances. How lucky is the one who may hold her hand?”

            “Oh shucks, Elsa,” Anna slows to a stop and scratches the back of her head as she laughs ruefully. “If I get noticed, it’ll be because I tripped over someone’s foot or spilled the punch.”

            “You haven’t spilled any punch since you were nine,” Elsa smirks faintly.

            “I can’t believe you remember that,” Anna squeaks, horrified. “That was the last time I carried a frog in my pocket. Mama was so mad.”

            “Mama?” Elsa smothers a giggle, “Try the dignitary whose hairpiece fell into his soup.”

            “I did feel bad,” Anna sighs, chagrined. “And then I made you sick because you don’t like frogs. I did give him a bath, you know, before I brought him in,” Anna adds.

            “I wouldn’t have put it past you,” Elsa replies dryly. She doesn’t fill in the other details of the story, namely that when Anna’s tiny friend had popped out of her dress, Elsa (who really didn’t share her sister’s fondness for such creatures) had shrieked and sent a puff of snow down the trousers of the King, whom she had been sitting next to at the time. Needless to say, her father had quickly escorted Elsa from the banquet.

            “Anyway,” Elsa continues, smiling at Anna who has resumed her dancing, “There will be other kinds of toads at the ball.”

            “Don’t be so pessimistic,” Anna chastises as she kicks a foot up to a tune only she can hear, “You’re going to look so gorgeous and everyone’s going to love you. They always do.”

            “No one ever sees me,” Elsa reminds her sister. “You’re the one they remember.”

            “Oh, come on,” Anna scoffs mid-twirl. “You were the only one who noticed when I made a complete fool of myself and disappeared on Flower Day. I’m perfectly ordinary.”

            Elsa starts in surprise and Anna shrugs carelessly in response. “It can be a blessing, I know,” she continues breezily. “You could never hide in a crowd, Elsa. You’re so striking.”

            “Anna,” Elsa says softly, her brow slightly furrowed, “You must know how beautiful you are. But also,” she hastens on, sensing that Anna is about to protest, “You’re so gracious and easy-going with others. People take to you immediately. Even I know that, and I hardly ever get to see you with others.”

            Her sister casts her a wry smile, “I’m cute.” She poses to demonstrate, holding her hands up to her cheeks and tilting her face. “But everyone respects you, Elsa.”

            “Because I scare them,” Elsa notes with a slight grimace. “You light up the room, Anna, wherever you are.” Elsa winces at how corny that sounds even as her sister giggles, brought to a standstill again by Elsa’s words.

            “What are you trying to sweet talk me for?” Anna teases.

            Elsa blushes but she isn’t about to let Anna deter her so easily. “I might be the new Queen, but you’ll be the one at the center of attention.” Elsa’s eyes move across the empty hall and her mind fills in the details, the bright lights and lavish decoration. “That’s where I see you, dancing in the crowd with princes vying for your attention. That’s where you belong, among people.”

            “I belong with you,” Anna replies softly. She stands now just a few feet from Elsa. Her teal eyes are solemn and earnest. Elsa’s breath catches. Then Anna grins, the intensity suddenly dissipating. “Of course, it would be nice if we were both out there, dancing our hearts out.”

            “Will you show me?” Elsa wrings her hands at Anna’s expression. “I’m not – I’ve always wanted to learn but,” Elsa looks away, laughing lightly, “Never mind, I don’t know what I was thinking–” She dares to glance back.

            Anna, smiling, holds her hand out to her.

 ~~~

            “Okay, just touch the tip of my fingers. So we can stay in time,” Anna explains. At the brush of Elsa’s gloved fingertips against hers, Anna smiles. “Now, I’m going to put my hand on your back, just to keep my place.” Anna waits until Elsa nods before she moves into position.

            Slowly, Anna counts aloud as she moves Elsa through the waltz. Elsa is surprisingly clumsy, stumbling over her own feet as she tiptoes around Anna.

            “Try to relax,” Anna encourages. “Do like I showed you.”

            “It’s.. different when you’re moving.. with someone,” Elsa mutters distractedly, her eyes fixed down at their feet.

           “Elsa,” Anna laughs, “Look at me. Come on,” she coaxes. Nervous blue eyes look up at her. “Don’t focus on what you think you’re supposed to do. Just focus on me.” Anna’s mouth curls into another smile as Elsa visibly tries to relax, wriggling her shoulders and blowing out a puff of air from pursed lips.

            “Okay,” Elsa says with determination. Boldly, she grasps Anna’s hand and puts her sister’s other hand against her back.

            Anna raises an amused eyebrow but says nothing. She begins the count again, struggling to keep the giggle from her voice when Elsa immediately resumes staring at their feet. Anna isn’t surprised when Elsa’s foot stumbles against hers, though she blushes when Elsa clutches her more tightly, apologizing again.

            “You’re trying too hard,” Anna remarks as casually as possible. She gives her sister a reassuring pat with the hand beneath Elsa’s shoulder. “You can’t keep track of every little thing. Just follow my movements. Ulp!” Anna winces as Elsa’s heel catches her toe.

            “Oh I’m sorry!” This time Elsa tries to back away.

            “Don’t give up so easily,” Anna laughs, pulling Elsa closer. “Not even you can be perfect at everything from the start.”

            “I’m hardly perfect,” Elsa protests as she leans again into Anna’s arms.

            “I know,” Anna teases her, “You leave wet towels all over the bath.”

            Her sister grumbles, “I’ve gotten better about that.”

            It isn’t surprising how easily they fall into this safe, practiced banter. They’ve had a lot of practice over the years. Dropping her counting, Anna begins to hum a tune.

            “You have a nice voice,” Elsa murmurs, her eyes shyly lifting to meet Anna’s.

            “You’re the one with the sexy voice,” Anna replies.

            “Learn to take a compliment, Anna,” Elsa retorts with a smile.

            Anna is gratified when her sister doesn’t immediately look away. She tries to keep her gaze friendly and unassuming, so as not to intimidate Elsa, even while she busily catalogues every faint freckle beneath Elsa’s pale skin. Elsa’s own gaze remains distant and slightly unfocused. The blonde is still obviously counting under her breath. Anna struggles to keep the emotion out of her voice as she hums. Sometimes, Elsa is too precious.

            It takes a little while but, as Anna expected, Elsa’s natural grace takes over, and suddenly they are sharing one space instead of negotiating two. “There,” Anna murmurs, sensing the difference. Anna’s breath hitches in her throat when Elsa hesitantly places her head on her sister’s shoulder. “That’s.. perfect,” Anna praises unsteadily. She can’t bring her voice to hum anymore. For a while, the only sounds are the tap and shuffle of their feet against the floor.

            “I’m sorry,” Elsa murmurs eventually.

            “Hm?”

            “This dance must be a little boring for you,” Elsa says, her breath warm against Anna’s face.

            “Are you bored?”

          “N-no, I just,” Elsa fidgets in her arms. “These must be such simple moves for you. I’ve seen you do so much more complicated things by yourself.”

            “It’s different when you’re moving with someone,” Anna replies.

            Slowly, they finish the turn and come to a natural stop. Elsa’s hands drop away but Anna gently catches them and holds them briefly to her chest. Their eyes meet.

            “Thanks for the lesson,” Elsa says softly. Emotions usually well-masked shimmer brightly in those sweet, sad eyes.

            Smiling, Anna lets her go. Stepping away, Anna lifts her arms and begins to dance again. She moves into a more complicated set of steps, glancing back frequently at Elsa as she dances alone.

~~~

            “It’s a wise choice, Your Grace,” Raedferth nods with approval. “The princess will only gain from the experience.”

            “She must be protected at all times. I do not want her alone, ever.”

            “The princess will be safe. Weselton would never risk alienating Arendelle and I will not leave her side.”

            The young heir turns to the uniformed officer. Her smile is distant but knowing. “Anna is clever, light-footed, and prone to misadventures. Keep your eyes on her, Captain.”

            “I made that mistake once, Your Highness. I will not again.”

            Something hard and cold now edges that smile. The captain inhales slowly. She is certainly her father’s daughter.

            “Anna will depart after the Coronation, then, when their retinue returns to Weselton. Make the necessary preparations. That is all, gentlemen.”

            Raedferth and the captain bow and leave Elsa in the King’s study, soon to be known as the Queen’s study. Now alone, the princess turns to her father’s portrait on the wall. “I’m keeping my promise, Papa,” she says quietly. “I’m giving her the life she deserves.”

~~~

            Elsa gazes through the gap of the curtains to study the coal black darkness outside. The servants think it’s hail but Elsa, of course, knows better. The hard patter against the roof and windows echoes precisely the broody, unruly emotions she feels.

            Rubbing her arms slowly, Elsa turns away and sits at the edge of her bed. Tugging on each finger, she takes off her gloves and lets them drop to the floor. With a deep breath, she holds out her hands palms up before her. Closing her eyes, she forms the figure first in her mind – a slim body, with delicate shoulders and slender, deceptively strong arms.

            Elsa has only a dim sense of what ice feels like to others. She perceives mostly texture, not temperature. The ice that materializes around her hands is scratchy and rough with frost, but when she commands the ice fingers to curl around hers, the frost scatters and the form beneath it is buttery smooth. If she were to look, Elsa knows she would see a perfectly sculpted figure of ice standing before her, holding her hands gently.

            She has never dared to do something like this before, but now, planning a future for Anna which won’t include her, Elsa craves even more the things she can’t have.

            The ice fingers squeeze her hands as though with reassurance. Elsa smiles cynically at the hollowness of the gesture that she herself directs. Still, there is something comforting and safe in being in control of everything around her.

            Slick hands travel up her arms to cup her face before trailing down her collarbone and sliding over her shoulders and down her back. The gentle pressure against her muscles – often sore from hours spent hunched over a desk – makes her back arch slightly. The ice fingers curl at her waist, drawing the cloth up and pulling her dress up and over her head.

            Elsa lies down on her bed and shimmies out of her undergarments. She scoots backwards to the front of the bed so that she can lie down completely. The ice figure follows her movements and joins her on the bed, placing its hands on either side of Elsa’s shoulders and slipping a knee between Elsa’s legs.

            This is when, Elsa supposes, real lovers would kiss, but the ice figure hovers motionless above her, awaiting her commands. Elsa still hasn’t opened her eyes. She’s afraid of whose face she will see. The ice and snow have always been too closely linked to her emotions.

            Reaching behind her, Elsa quickly shucks the case from her pillow and wraps the cloth around her eyes. With her sight hidden away, Elsa feels something within her relax. She reaches out and slides her hands up the figure’s back. Obediently, the figure leans down and begins to brush its modest breasts against Elsa’s. The ice is slightly coarser here, roughly grazing her nipples. Each time the ice scrapes against her breasts, she feels an answering quiver of pleasure in her clit.

            Curling her arm around the figure’s neck, drawing it closer, Elsa listens to the sound of her own quickening breath. She presses her cheek against the smooth face and moans as she begins rub herself against the icy leg between hers. The ice is slick, on the verge of melting. With a quick thought, Elsa alters the ice so that it has ripples on its surface.

            “Fu– yess,” Elsa hisses softly in reaction as she rolls her hips upwards again and again. The hard ridges contrast so very nicely with the slippery smoothness of the ice.

            Even if this is a mockery of intimacy, it’s thrilling to hold someone. The weight of the ice bears down heavily on her as the ice figure wraps its arms around her back and waist, driving its leg more firmly against Elsa’s pussy.

            Biting down her groan, Elsa clutches at her ice lover’s back. It’s wonderful to have a body, however hard and unfeeling, to move with and push against. Elsa hides her face in the crook of her lover’s shoulder. Their bodies – one warm (for Elsa is still human) and the other frozen – rock rhythmically against each other. The only sound is Elsa’s soft whimpers, which the ice does nothing to muffle.

            The bed dips as new weight presses down on the mattress. Another set of arms slides against her back and pushes her up. Leaning back, Elsa luxuriates in the solid embrace of her second ice lover, who wraps its arms around her waist, its fingers firmly stroking her skin. As Elsa continues to fuck herself against the leg of one lover, she commands the hands of the other to trace the curves of her breast. The fingertips circle inward ever closer until they flick hard against her nipples and alternate between stroking lightly, then firmly pinching and twisting. All the while, a thick and unyielding thigh grinds against her pussy. Elsa is firmly pinned. Feeling weak with pleasure, Elsa lies limply in the embrace of her two lovers. Her body shudders and shakes purely in reaction to the thrusts and the teasing touches.

            “Please oh please,” she begs meaninglessly into the night. For someone used to feeling caged, Elsa relishes the feeling of being hopelessly overpowered and yet totally in control at the same time. Though they remain her terrible secret, the ice and snow are still something special and undeniably real; they are the only things she can touch at night.

            “Oh, God..” Elsa bites her lip to try to keep it down, but the groan reverberates deep in her chest. The ice figures maintain their relentless actions as she convulses with pleasure, quaking from the strength of the orgasm that tears through her. Her back arching and twisting, Elsa trembles uncontrollably in the grip of her lovers’ bodies. Moaning helplessly, Elsa loses herself in a seemingly eternal loop of perfect, coordinated movement and physical pleasure. There is no hesitation or uncertainty here; there is only desire and immediate, straightforward relief.

            This is not about intimacy; it is just pure physical sensation. With the unforgiving press of ice against her back, her legs, her nipples, her pussy, Elsa drives away the quiet sense of fulfillment and happiness she felt when dancing in Anna’s arms. The sound of her own panting pushes away the memory of the gentle hum of Anna’s voice. Again and again Elsa’s senses are overwhelmed and her mind made vacant of everything but the feeling of ice and pleasure.

            “A-Anna,” Elsa cries out softly as she cums a final time.

            There is no real escape, of course. The ice figures dissipate into the air and Elsa drops wearily to her bed. The dance is over. Tugging off her blindfold, Elsa crawls under her blankets and falls asleep, still alone. 


End file.
